School Days
by Cute-Kovu
Summary: The Gangs in High school....Warming Femmeslash AO
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: School days **_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or the characters. Dick wolf does and his doing a excellent job. Just having fun. **_

_**Pairing: Heaps**_

_**Summary: The gangs in High School **_

_**Characters **_

**Olivia Benson**

**Alex Cabot**

**Elliot Stabler**

**Odafin Tuluola 'Fin'**

**John Munch 'John'**

**Kathy**

**George Huang**

**Rebecca Hendrix**

**Abbie Carmichael**

**Trevor Langan **

**Casey Novak**

**Melinda Warner **

**Brian Cassidy **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Olivia POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ARGH" I groan as I lifted my head above the covers and hit the snooze button. My eyes slowly open and I focus on the numbers of the alarm clock 8:30 "shit, I'm going to be late" I cursed as I threw the covers back and jumped out of bed and quickly find a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top and my leather jacket. I quickly put my school books in my bag and pick up my bike helmet and keys and ran out of my room. I ran into the living room where I saw my mother passed out on the couch and at least 6 bottles of Vodka on the floor. I walked over to her and shook her "Mom" I called. She hit my hand away and groaned

"Go away Olivia" she mumbled

"Mom, I am going to school" I called as I shook her again

"Okay" she said and rolls over on the couch. I walked over to the front door and opened it; I took one last look at my mother and walked out slamming it behind me. I hear my mother yell and the bottle hitting each other. I ran over to my Kawasaki Ninja ZR 1100 twin cab and jumped on; I threw on my helmet and started the bike. The front door flew open, I look over my shoulder and see my mother standing there looking pissed off and hung over, I put my bike into the gear and peel out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

**Alex POV**

"Come on Alexandra, your going to be late for school" my mother called from my door. I open my eyes and look at my alarm clock and saw it was 8:30

"Mother, do I have to go to this school" I called

"Yes now get up now" my mother called again as she walked away. I groan and get out of bed and I put on a skirt, pink blouse ad my high heels. I put my long blonde hair into a pony tail and put my black rim glasses on. I exited my room and walked down the long hall and into my study room and pick up my new books and put them I my bag, I exited my study and walked into the lobby where I meet my mother and my driver Kylie standing there "come Alexandra, Kylie is going to take you to your new school, now I want you to behave, I don't need somebody ringing me at work tell me your in trouble, you understand me?" my mother asked

"Yes mother" I say rolling my eyes. Kylie grabbed my bag off me and walked out. "Good, give me a kiss goodbye" she said, I kiss her cheek

"Bye" I say as I turned around and started walking

"Bye dear make me proud" she called. I rolled my eyes and walk out the front door. Kylie was waiting at the limo with the back door open, I walked over

"Do we have to take the limo Kylie?" I asked

"Sorry Miss, your mothers orders" he replied

"Oh course" I said as I slipped into the back seat. Kylie closed the back door and walked around to the driver's seat. I looked out my window and looked at my house, my mother's mansion. I like one thing about it, I have my own area. I have my room, my study, library, my wardrobe, my cinema room even my own pool spa and bathroom. My mother never goes in those rooms. Kylie looks in the rear view mirror and asked

"Are you ready Miss?"

"Hmm, yes Kylie I am ready" I replied. Kylie starts the engine and drives down the long driveway.

**Olivia POV **

I pull up at school and kill the engine and dismount my bike, pulling the helmet off. I grab my bag from the back of the bike and placed it next to the bike. I turned around to see my group of friends walk up to me. Elliot and his girlfriend Kathy, Fin, Munch, George and Rebecca "Hey guys," I say as I lean against the bike

"Hey Liv" they all replied in unison

"Liv when are you going to let me ride with you on your bike?" Munch asked

"Not in this life time" I say smiling at him. Rebecca came over to me and whispered in my ear. I laughed and Rebecca just looked at Munch. I looked over to my best friend Elliot and his tongue was down Kathy throat "Geez guys get a room" I say and looked away, I see Abbie Carmichael and her friends walking towards the stone stairs. Abbie spots me looking at her and she calls

"What you looking at Benson?"

"Don't know, they don't name stuck up bitches in this state" I call back. Her boyfriend Trevor Langan wraps his arm around her waist and they kept walking. "Bitch" I say

"Let it go Liv" Elliot says to me

"You shouldn't let her get on your nerves" George said

"Don't start George" I groan. We all knew George and Rebecca want to be a psychologist. I turn to Rebecca and she opens her mouth to speak but I stop her "don't". I look over her shoulder and see a limo pull up, "what the?"

"What?" Elliot asked

"Look" I say pointing to the limo. Everyone turns and looks a guy jumps out of the driver seat and open the back door,

"Wow, now that's a ride" I hear Munch say. I kept looking at the back door and I see a blonde head pop out, my mouth dropped when this person turned around, she was gorgeous. Blonde hair that was pulled up into a long pony tail, crystal blue eyes that were behind black grim glasses, she was wearing a pink blouse and a skirt that just stopped above the knees and wearing high heels. Yummy but why out my ledge. I see her look around, she spots me and smiles. Then the worst then happened, Abbie and her two friends Casey and Melinda went over to her and introduced themselves.

"Damn now that's a girl" Elliot said but then got hit by Kathy "Ow what?" Kathy walked away "Kathy I was joking" Elliot called

"You better go after her man" Fin said

"Okay, I will catch you guys at break" Elliot called as he ran after Kathy.

"Bye" I said as I waved

"We better be going to, got Psychology" Rebecca said as she looked at George, he nodded. Rebecca kissed my cheek and walked away with George by her side. It was only Munch, Fin and I left standing out the front.

"What you guys got?" I asked

"English" Munch replied

"Marshal Arts" Fin said

"What about you Liv, what have you got?" Munch asked

"Law" I replied. Just then the bell went and Munch and Fin walked off. I looked over my shoulder one last time and the gorgeous babe before heading to my locker with my bag over my shoulder and bike helmet in the other.

**Alex POV **

We pulled up outside the school. Kylie stopped the car and got out and came and opened my door. I wished he wouldn't do that sometimes, but its mother's orders. I step out of the limo and look around, I see a short brown hair girl leaning against a beautiful motorbike, looking at me so I smiled. Those people around her must be her friends, Kylie passes me my bag.

"Thanks Kylie, I will see you after school," I say

"Yes Miss" he replied walking back over to driver's door. I turn around and see a black hair girl and her friends walk over to me

"Hi" the black hair said "my name is Abbie Carmichael, these are my friends Casey Novak and Melinda Warner, you're new"

'Wow she is quick' I thought to myself "Yeah" I managed to say

"What your name?" the red hair girl asked

"Alexandra Cabot but my friends call my Alex" I replied

"Well Alex, you've met the right girls, stick with us and you will do just fine" Abbie said

"Thanks" I replied. Just then the bell just went

"Well lets get you to the office to get your schedule and locker number" Abbie said as she grabs my hand and pulls towards the school. I look around for the short brown hair girl but I can't see her anywhere. I must find out her name.

**Olivia POV**

I went to my locker and placed my bag and helmet in then pulled out my Law books and head to roll call. I walked into the class room and sat at the back in my usual chair. Everyone starts to walk in and sit in front of me. I look out the window and looked at my bike, my baby. I had to work for three years to get that bike, now I got it she is my life. The teacher starts calling names when the door opens and Abbie, Casey and Melinda walked in but not the blonde babe

"Sorry sir, showing a new student to the office" Abbie said

"Sit down you three," he said then went back to the role "Benson"

"Here" I call raising my hand. Abbie turns to me and smirks. I stick my finger up at her, her eyes widen

"Carmichael" the teacher called, Abbie didn't responded "Carmichael, Miss Carmichael" he yelled. Abbie jumped around

"Sorry Sir, here" she says

"Pay attention next time" he grumbled

"Yes sir" Abbie replied looking at me. I put my hand over my mouth

'Bitch' she mouthed

'Bimbo' I mouthed back

"Novak" the teacher called

"Here" Casey called. I scrunch up a piece of paper and threw it at Casey head and hit her, she turned around and I smile innocently and waved. The class room door opened and the blonde hair girl walked in

"Argh you must be Miss Cabot?" the teacher asked

"Yes Sir, sorry I'm late, I had to get my schedule and locker" the girl said

"That's quite alright, just take a seat and I will finish calling the roll" the teacher replied. Abbie pointed a seat next to her, the girl walked toward it, and then she notices me and smiled again. I smiled back this time. She sat down next to Abbie

"Warner" the teacher read the last name on the list

"Here" Melinda said as she raised her hand. The bell went and everyone stood up quickly and left the room. I headed to Law.

**Alex POV**

Abbie and her friends took me to the office then headed to their roll call. A lady gave me my schedule and a locker number and coordination then set me on my way because she had a lot to do. I walked down the long halls looking at the locker numbers then I spotted the locker number 4245. I walk over and entered the coordination then tried to open it but it wouldn't budge "stupid thing" I cursed

"Hang on, hold up" a voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy from this morning with that bike girl "you have to hit it" he said as he hit the locker door and it open "I had this locker last year, pain in the arse" he said

"Thanks" I replied

"No worries, the names Elliot" he said as he held out his hand

"Alex" I replied as I shook his hand

"Nice meeting you Alex, see you around" as he started walking away

"Elliot wait, I need some help, I have no idea what I have or where I am, can you help me please?" I asked

"Yeah sure, where's your schedule?" he asked. I passed him my schedule and he looked at it and said "Your first lesson is Law first, it is down this hall, down to the right," he said "your home room is in that door up there" he said as he pointed in the other direction

"Thank you so much Elliot" I say

"No worries Alex see ya around" he replies and runs down the hall. I put my stuff in my locker and grab my books I need and walked down the hall. I open a door and walk in, the teacher looks at me

"Argh you must be Miss Cabot?" the teacher asked

"Yes Sir, sorry I'm late, I had to get my schedule and locker" I said

"That's quite alright, just take a seat and I will finish calling the roll" the teacher replied. Abbie pointed a seat next to her, and I walked toward it, and then I noticed that short brown hair girl sitting in the back. I smiled to and she smiles back this time. I sat down next to Abbie

"Warner" the teacher read the last name on the list

"Here" Melinda said as she raised her hand. The bell went and everyone stood up quickly and left the room. I headed to my first class of Law.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: School days **_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or the characters. Dick wolf does and his doing a excellent job. Just having fun. **_

_**Pairing: Heaps**_

_**Summary: The gangs in High School **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Olivia POV**

Thank god its break. I couldn't handle Abbie and that new girl Cabot, throughout that lesson Cabot kept looking at me with her blue eyes and smiling at me. Did she know I was gay? I thought to myself. I walked into the court yard to see my friends around our usual table and tree. I walk over. Munch, Fin and George arguing about something that was in the paper to even notice I arrived

"Hey Guys" I said

"Hey Liv" Elliot replied as he kissed Kathy cheek

"I see you two have made up" I say as I look at the happy couple

"Yeah" Kathy says smiling up at Elliot. I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the table next to Rebecca

"Hey" she said as she tilted her head making her brown hair fall to one side

"Hey" I replied

"What's on your mind?" Rebecca asked

"Maybe a specific blonde named Alex" Elliot said. My head shot towards Elliot

"Bingo" Kathy said

"How do you know her name is Alex?" I asked "I didn't even know that" I added

"I saw her this morning, she has my old locker" Elliot replies

"Isn't that the one where you have to bang to open?" I asked

"Yeah that one, she had a bit of trouble so I helped her out and she told me her name" Elliot replied

"Alex Cabot, that name sounds familiar" I say

"Alex Cabot, from Cabot and Co." Kathy said "Shit she is like the richest kid in NYC, she is daddy little princess" she added

"Bloody hell" I say as it click, she has been in the newspapers a couple of times. I then heard Abbie's laugh and I looked over to see them, Alex looking straight at me "didn't her father die though?" I asked

"Yeah, heart attack and left his money to her" Rebecca said as she looked where I was looking.

**Alex POV**

Break thank god. I just couldn't stop looking at her, she is to damn cute. My mother would kill me if she found out I was falling for other girl. That's why I got pulled out of the other school because I was falling for my friend Leanne. Screw her, if my father was still alive he would be proud of me, but he not alive but I know up in the heavens he is cheering me on. Abbie and her friends took me out to the court yard and we sat down at some benches. I look around the court yard when I see her. "Hey Abbie, who's that over there near the trees?" I asked. Abbie looked up

"Oh that's Olivia Benson, and her group of wacky friends" Abbie replies and then she laughs and Olivia looks straight at us "I wouldn't go near her" Abbie said

"Why?" I asked looking at Abbie. She moved closer and whispers "She is a lesbian"

"So" I say

"I once heard she took a girl behind the gym and they had sex and then Olivia told everyone how bad she was, come to think of it, I never saw that girl again" Melinda said

"I heard she was still a virgin" Casey said

"Girls, girls, I know for a fact at one of the school camps Olivia and one of the women leaders had sex in the forest, 4 times and the leader was married" Abbie said as she laughed again. I just looked at all three girls and I was feeling pretty sad about these girls talking behind this Olivia Benson back. I looked over to Olivia again and she isn't there but her friends still are looking at us. Then I hear a cough and I look over to my other side and see her standing there. Olivia was standing with her arms across her chest.

"Hey there ladies" she said

"What do you want Benson?" Abbie asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering what your talking about me this time?" Olivia asked

"We weren't saying anything" Melinda lied. Olivia nodded and looked at me

"Hey, the names Olivia, friends call me Liv, I just want you to know, what they are saying are lies" she says to me

"What are you talking about Benson? We never lie" Abbie says

"Sure, let me guess, Melinda here has told you about me taking a girl to the back of the gym and having sex then telling everyone how bad she was…..that would be a total lie. I would never do that to a girl, Casey here told you I am still a virgin which ladies is another lie……I have had sex many times with girls and boys. Now Abbie what would yours be?" she asked as she looked at Abbie "Oh lets try the school camp with me having sex with a married woman leader in the forest and was it 3 or 4 times……..a little fact I have never been on a school camp, now was I right?" she asked as she looked at me. 'Whoa she good' I thought. All I could do was nod "thought so….girls you got to come up with new stories, these ones are getting to old" she said as she looked at the girls then back to me "if you want to get away from these bimbo's, me and my friends can show you some real fun" she said. Abbie stood up

"Benson why don't you piss off back to your wacky friends" she said

"Carmichael, go get a manicure," she said looking at Abbie, then back to me "so you in?" she asked me. I grab my stuff and stand up, Olivia smiled. I walked over to Abbie and whispered in her ear

"For your information Abbie, I am a lesbian as well". I stood away from Abbie and walked with Olivia over to her friends.

**Olivia POV**

I just saved Alex's life from those Bimbos. We walked back over to the group

"They were saying the same shit about me" I say as I sat back next to Rebecca

"The same stuff that they fed to me?" Rebecca asked

"Yep, Alex I will introduce my wacky friends, this is Rebecca" I said as I pointed to Rebecca "That is…."

"Elliot" she says

"Oh yes you already meet him, and that his girlfriend Kathy" I said then I looked at the three guys who stopped arguing and was looking at us "And those guys are George Munch and Fin" I said and they all said hey. Alex sat down next to me and waved to the others

"Hi" she said

"Hey El are you still doing basketball training tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, you going to wait for me?" he asked

"Of course" I say

"Thanks" he replied. I turned to Alex and asked

"You play any sports?"

"I play volleyball at my old school" she replied

"Why did you get transfer here Alex?" Rebecca asked. Alex looked at me and said

"I was falling for a girl and my mother found out and moved me". My heart started beating rather fast than normal

"Bummer" Elliot said

"Yeah but I think I am going to like this school" Alex said as she looked at me

"Watch out Alex, Olivia here is a feisty one"

"How would you know Elliot?" Rebecca asked

"He just knows me" I said with a smile.


End file.
